


Среди ситцевых роз

by SleepSpindles



Category: Breaking Bad, Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на день рождения для <b>anamnesis_morbi</b> <br/>Это кроссовер «Во все тяжкие» (Breaking Bad) и Generation Kill. Таймлан для BB - 3х11 (после смерти Джейн), для GK поствар.<br/>Упоминающиеся в тексте картины можно посмотреть <a href="http://www.okeeffemuseum.org/natural-and-still-life-forms.html">здесь</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Среди ситцевых роз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psalm_22_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/gifts).
  * A translation of [With Calico Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256132) by [storyofapainter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofapainter/pseuds/storyofapainter). 



> Переведено на день рождения для **anamnesis_morbi**   
>  Это кроссовер «Во все тяжкие» (Breaking Bad) и Generation Kill. Таймлан для BB - 3х11 (после смерти Джейн), для GK поствар.  
> Упоминающиеся в тексте картины можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.okeeffemuseum.org/natural-and-still-life-forms.html)

В субботу Джесси приехал в этот музей Джорджии О’Киф, потому что… бля, а почему бы и нет? Сегодня ему не надо было варить. Но он уже ощущал, что его голова идет кругом - от того, что он крадет у этого тупого чувака с курицами, врет мистеру Уайту, что его друзья даже не хотят приложить и унцию усилий, чтобы продать их с таким трудом сделанный продукт. Вообще он не планировал все это дерьмо, он не проснулся на полу дома его тетки с мыслями: «Эй, а знаешь, что было бы круто увидеть сегодня? Те самые картинки, которые выглядят как вагины». Не то, чтобы он в принципе не видел вагин в своей жизни, но сейчас он не мог об этом думать, потому что тут же начинал вспоминать Джейн. И все это наводило на него кошмарную депру.   
Произошедшее давило на плечи, спину, пока он, равнодушно уставившись в окно кухни, жевал свои хлопья. Свет лениво лился в окно, создавая светотень, как будто Джесси ехал на машине…  
Джесси был на полпути на север, когда осознал, куда он едет. Смех родился глубоко в груди, поражая тому, как странно и чужеродно он звучал, словно зависший в воздухе сигаретный дым. Джесси прикурил еще одну и продолжил путь.  
Он припарковался сбоку улицы и заглушил мотор. Он знал, что именно будет внутри здания. Кроме огромного количества дверей и вагин, там была еще злая тетка на входе, которой не нравилась шапка Джесси, его внешний вид и которую Джейн так легко очаровала своей улыбкой. Там были скульптуры коровьих черепов, которые ему понравились, и от которых Джейн мягко его увела. А еще там был угол, возле картинок с горами, выглядевшими как дряблая кожа, куда Джейн его затолкала, на секунду прижимаясь к нему. В тот день она была и в его машине, пачкая свою сигарету розовой губной помадой, болтая о вселенной, доме и о всякой всячине, пока он ехал с ней на переднем сидении. Джесси вдохнул еще немного дыма, вылезая из машины. В конце концов, ему надо было хотя бы отлить.  
Та злая тетка не работала по субботам, а может, кто-нибудь уже накатил ей в рожу за то, что она такая тупая сука, но сейчас за ресепшеном сидела другая женщина, намного старше. Она вязала что-то маленькое, может, для ребенка и призывно улыбнулась вошедшему Джесси, заставляя вспомнить его покойную тетю. Джесси сглотнул (черт бы побрал всех этих мертвых людей, которые все еще где-то бродят вокруг) и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Когда она спросила, Джесси ответил, что не был здесь раньше и взял предложенную брошюру. Ее пальцы слегка коснулись пальцев Джесси, и нет, он не собирался заплакать, потому что она была всего лишь старушка, которая дала ему кусок бумаги. И он умылся холодной водой в туалете просто потому, что жил в гребаном Нью-Мехико и кругом была гребаная жара, вот так, сучки.  
Он прошел мимо цветов и дверей с мешаниной красок – Джейн тогда доказывала ему, что на картине деревья – и остановился возле черепа с огромными витыми рогами. Рога были коричневыми, что выглядело странным по сравнению с белоснежным цветом черепа. Это казалось неправильно, как будто рога нельзя было трогать, хотя что, бля, Джесси знал о животных. С другой стороны, он не был особо осведомленным и о цветах тоже. Это был яркий, охеренно голубой с оранжевым центром цветок, торчащий над пустой глазницей черепа и смотрящий прямо на него, как глаза.   
Джесси был в ужасе последние несколько недель, хотя и продолжал упрямо кривить губы на мистера Уайта или ожесточенно доказывать Бобру и Дохлому Питу о том, как легко им будет сбыть их продукт. Этот страх въелся под кожу так глубоко, что уже казался его частью, чем-то, напоминавшем ему, что он все еще жив, хотя остальные уже нет.  
Джесси тогда сказал, что не особо важно, что именно ты видишь, когда пялишься на картину. А она любила с ним спорить обо всем на свете, а еще говорила, что все это заставляет тебя чувствовать. Прямо сейчас Джесси чувствовал себя одиноким и замерзшим, пойманным в ловушку взглядов всех этих мертвых вещей. А потом вспомнил о вагине, ради которой он сюда, собственно, и приперся, и рассмеялся. На этот раз смех получился легче, чем когда он сидел в машине перед музеем.   
Женщина, чья юбка была слишком короткой и слишком узкой одновременно, обернулась и посмотрела на него таким взглядом, как будто он тут стоял и мастурбировал.  
\- Имейте уважение, - начала она. – Некоторые здесь, потому что уважают художественный талант Джорджии. И не над чем тут смеяться.  
\- Ну я даже не знаю, - раздался голос сзади. – Думаю, у него другая точка зрения. Полагаю, он смеется, потому что тетка рисует вагины, а не потому что он, типа, один из тех придурков, которые смотрят на свои кеды и ржут. Собственно поэтому и я тоже здесь. Не из-за его кед. А из-за картинок с вагинами.  
Женщина отвернулась от Джесси. Говоривший был худым парнем с темными татуировками на руках и огромными солнечными очками на лбу. И он улыбался. Лыбился так, словно наверняка знал, что последует за этим, словно начал отсчет, готовясь.  
\- Извините? – возмутилась женщина. – Вы хотя бы знаете, насколько оскорбит…  
\- Нет никакого закона против того, чтобы видеть гениталии там, где мне хочется их видеть. И это, в общем-то, круто, потому что иначе я оказался бы в очень дерьмовой ситуации. И я даже не пытался их тут увидеть специально. Просто большую часть времени окружающее похоже на наше собственное дерьмо. И вот скажите мне, вы что ни разу не смотрели на хот-дог и не думали: «Вот черт, это же прямо как хуй!».  
Лицо женщины покраснело. Она стала выглядеть как какая-нибудь тупая и красочная птица, которая распушила свои перья для драки. Парень продолжал заливать.  
\- И в этом нет ничего постыдного. У нас у всех есть то, или другое, или даже одновременно оба. И это тоже о’кей. Странновато, конечно, но тоже о’кей. Хотя это должно быть совсем уж тупо, да? Вы когда-нибудь встречали кого-то с членом и вагиной одновременно?  
Женщина несколько раз открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь что-то ответить, но в конце концов, ушла, бормоча, что пожалуется на них. Джесси знал, что они ничего такого не сделали, чтобы на них жаловаться. Так что эта сучка может что угодно плести старой тетке на ресепшене.  
Парень все еще улыбался, когда подошел и встал рядом с Джесси.  
\- Так на чем мы остановились?  
\- А?  
\- Ржали над вагинами? Ой, да ладно, не тупи.   
Глаза у парня были огромными, и он слегка наклонился, как будто что-то проверяя. Джесси сделал шаг назад.  
\- Что? Не, я не туплю.  
Парень заметно расслабился.  
\- О’кей. Круто. Так что?  
Джесси был не в курсе, что парню от него надо, но он, вроде как, только что спас его от той сучки, и Джесси был ему благодарен.  
\- Да, я имею в виду, я думал об этом. Но вообще-то они выглядят так, словно пялятся прямо на меня.  
\- Твою мать, чувак! Точно!  
Парень стал ходить взад-вперед возле холста.   
\- Эти цветочные глаза, они преследуют меня. Зенки. Цветы и их зенки.  
Он остановился и протянул руку.  
\- Я Рэй.  
\- Джесси, - он пожал протянутую руку.  
Рэй кивнул и начал было толкать очередную речь, но до того, как его невразумительные звуки оформились в слова, он остановился у картины, внезапно оборачиваясь.  
\- Знаешь, что до меня только что дошло? Эти картины… Это не вагины. Это же тупой кролик из «Донни Дарко» [культовый мистический триллер]. Глянь. Даже его глаз проебан, - Рэй повернулся к Джесси – Видишь?  
Джесси видел.

* * *  
Во второй раз за сегодняшний день Джесси не был уверен, где он находится. Хотя на самом деле он был в мотеле в Санта-Фе в комнате Рэя Персона, накуриваясь отличной травой, и больше его ничего не колебало. Рэй, распластавшись на кровати, рассказывал ему о своей поездке через юг Штатов. Однажды он просто проснулся и понял, что скучает по пустыне и хотя ему, бля, трудно было в это поверить, но вот он здесь.  
\- В конце концов, это лучше, чем в прошлый раз. По крайней мере, никто, ебать, в меня не палит. И а, да, я могу помыться нормально в душе и посрать, и пожрать, и подрочить, когда мне захочется. И вот почему я, бля, говорю, что в этот раз все намного лучше. Хотя то, что в меня не стреляют, означает, что мне тоже не надо палить в ответ…  
Джесси сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на край кровати, повернув голову. Картина на стене, в которую уткнулся его взгляд, облезала в трех разных местах. Что-то было странное в рассказе Рэя. Что-то, что он не понимал. Но у него не было никаких сил спросить. И даже вспомнить, что именно он хотел.  
\- Ты живешь в Санта-Фе? – Рэй помахал рукой перед лицом Джесси.  
\- В Альбукерке, - Джесси затянулся косяком.  
\- И что ты делаешь в Эй-Би-Кью?  
Выдохнул.  
\- Я продаю… Всякую шнягу…  
\- Угу, типа? – он услышал, как Рэй переворачивается на живот. – Ты что-то пытаешься от меня скрыть? Ты сутенер, друган?  
\- Не, чувак. Просто всякую херню толкаю, ну знаешь, всякое…  
\- Твою же! Я в шоке. Я тут пытаюсь впечатлить тебя гребаной травой, а ты на самом деле гребаный драг-дилер!  
\- Я не толкаю траву.  
\- Но ты знаешь, где ей разжиться?  
\- А че, кто-то не в курсе?  
\- Ну, думаю, нет, - Рэй заразительно засмеялся, и Джесси тут же к нему присоединился.

* * *  
Текилы, которую Персон извлек из своего вещмешка, было уже половина бутылки, когда Рэй потряс ею перед лицом Джесси. Пинкман на тот момент находился уже в полном укуре, чтобы ехать ночью домой. А Рэй был отличной компанией, на самом деле, он был просто охеренный, и не было заметно, чтобы он имел какие-то планы на вечер.   
Джесси подумал, что ему надо позвонить кому-нибудь, сказать, где он. Он вытащил мобильный из толстовки и начал щелкать по контактам в телефонной книге, но не нашел никого, чей голос он хотел бы сейчас услышать. Ни одного, кто мог бы или должен был бы беспокоиться, приедет ли он сегодня домой.  
Рэй сидел в изголовье кровати с бутылкой и рассказывал о войне.   
\- Ты действительно воевал в Ираке? – Джесси с пола посмотрел на Рэя.  
\- Бля, да, чувак. А то о чем ты, бля, думаешь, я тебе тут распинаюсь? Думаешь, я потащился в эту дерьмовую дыру страны третьего мира в гребаный отпуск что ли?  
\- Думал, ты просто прикалываешься.  
\- Не, я там был. Первый взвод, ступивший на землю этой гребаной страны. А до этого в Афганистане.  
\- Вот дерьмо.  
Отец Джесси пару раз заводил с ним разговор об армии, пытался, чтобы это звучало круто или там впечатляюще. Джесси тогда закатил глаза, хлопнул дверью и свалил.  
\- И как это, убивать кого-нибудь?  
\- Ну, бля, началось. Каждый спрашивает об этом.  
\- И че?  
\- Будь хоть немного оригинальным. Почему вот никто не хочет знать подробностей о том, каково это защищать страну? Почему никто не спрашивает о долге? Об ответственности? Нет. Всегда только о кровище. Вот я был на войне и хоп, теперь это со мной до конца жизни. И черта с два они об этом спросят, - Рэй рассмеялся. – Я даже не могу рассказать обо всем этом в терминах, которые гражданские смогли бы понять или принять.  
\- Ну да, - Джесси потянулся за текилой. – Так каково это?  
\- Это просто охуенно, - усмехнулся Рэй и передал бутылку, Джесси сделал быстрый, обжигающий нутро глоток.  
\- Так а че на счет всей этой другой херни? Ну там доблесть и всякое дерьмо?  
Рэй спрятал лицо в отвратительное лилово-зеленое одеяло, но быстро приподнялся, глядя в глаза Джесси. Он смотрел с секунду, словно хотел ударить. Джесси не мог понять, что именно он сказал такого, что Рэй взбесился, но он точно не был готов к потасовке прямо сейчас. А потом Рэй широко ухмыльнулся.   
\- О, да все это дерьмо охеренно скучное. То ли дело убивать ублюдков.

* * *  
Джесси сделал очередной глоток из бутылки и начал рассказывать о Джейн. Рэй слушал. Джесси не понимал, почему Рэя вообще беспокоит все это дерьмо о его глупой, мертвой девушке, и слушал ли Рэй в принципе. Но Джесси все никак не мог заткнуться. Он даже не совсем понимал, что несет, можно ли хоть что-то во всем этом разобрать, должен ли он всем этим делиться, но когда он подошел к самой важной части – его вине в произошедшем – Рэй сдвинулся на кровати.  
Джесси не знал (и это, бля, была прямо история всей его жизни и, может быть, до конца его дней, хотя, если быть честным - каким Джесси был прямо сейчас - у него уже была куча всего, чтобы держать в голове, о чем знать, всего, что ему в себе не нравилось и за что он мог бы себя ненавидеть), Джесси не знал, как и почему Рэй вдруг задержал дыхание, замирая сзади него. Одна его рука легла на плечо Джесси, поворачивая. Джесси вдруг понял, что никто из них уже не говорит, и это было странно, эта внезапная тишина без голосов в комнате. А потом Рэй придвинул их лица друг к другу.  
Джесси выдохнул, а когда понял, что они делают, начал смеяться и - о, это че, язык Рэя толкнулся в его рот? Джесси был уверен, что пытается выбраться, но вместо этого обнаружил себя упавшим на кровать с худым телом под ним. Рэй стаскивал с него одежду и все это ощущалось… как что-то.  
Он не мог сказать, как именно все это было, потому что был слегка занят одеждой Рэя, был слишком занят, стараясь не выглядеть сильно возбужденным. Но в этот день все с самого начала ускользало из его рук, и он просто принял решение плыть по течению. Даже когда все это привело к тому, что одна его рука терла член другого парня через джинсы.  
\- Вот же бля, - голос Рэя звучал откуда-то издалека, - не совсем то, что я ожидал от сегодняшнего вечера, но, бля, только не останавливайся.  
\- Ты поцеловал меня, придурок.  
\- Ога, - Рэй приподнял бедра, вжимаясь в руку Джесси, тот надавил сильнее, втискивая его в матрас. – А я думал, ты мне накатишь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе накатил? – прохрипел Джесси.  
\- Не. Ну, хотя драка тоже о’кей. Тоже неплохо. Даже лучше.  
\- Заткнись, - Джесси прикусил ухо Рэя.  
\- Твою же… Слушай, чувак, если ты хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся, то кусать меня это не самая лучшая идея.  
\- Ну ладно. Можешь дальше базарить, - Джесси отчаянно пытался стянуть с себя джинсы, он все-таки собирался завтра их надеть. – Просто… ну.. ты знаешь, сделай что-нибудь тоже…  
Рэй выпутался из своей одежды раньше Джесси и ждал, глядя на него и часто-часто взмахивая ресницами.  
\- Ты так выглядишь, словно сейчас сдохнешь.   
\- Ну так спаси меня.  
Джесси не знал, как они не переломали друг другу кости, когда с силой толкнулись навстречу. У него точно будет синяк или даже не один. А может, они потом, в самом деле, подерутся. Рэй начал ерзать, дергая бедрами, когда Джесси взял его член в руку. Рэй тут же выдохнул ему в правое ухо и попытался сплюнуть себе в ладонь, перед тем, как взять член Джесси, но тот нетерпеливо поймал его за руку.   
\- Тебе не надо…  
\- Ога, точно, ога…  
А потом была просто рука другого парня на его члене. Он ожидал, что это будет как-то отличаться, но это была просто рука. Обычная рука, у всех есть руки. И с этим открытием Джесси кончил, стараясь увлечь Рэя за собой.

* * *  
Джесси открыл глаза в то же самое время, что и Рэй. Или же на самом деле Рэй сделал это раньше, но просто ждал, когда Джесси оклемается. Но для Джесси такое было слишком уж запутанным. В любом случае, Рэй уставился прямо на него, и Джесси посмотрел в ответ, стараясь убедить себя, что он не напуган до чертиков. Это была ничья, или они оба выиграли в гляделки, или Рэй проиграл, потому что внезапно отвел взгляд, но не для того, чтобы заорать и начать швырять в Джесси его одеждой, а чтобы побежать в ванну проблеваться.  
Джесси пошел за ним, потому что прямо сейчас он ощущал уйму вкусов у себя во рту и ни один из них не был приятным. Он одолжил зубную щетку Рэя. В конце концов, после их поцелуя он уже не был просто незнакомцем и, кроме того, Рэй, скрючившись над унитазом, не смог его в этот момент остановить.   
Они вымылись под душем, Рэй, стоя вертикально, все еще издавал сдавленные болезненные звуки.   
С правого боку на его ребрах налились синяки. Джесси подумал, что сможет даже увидеть отпечатки пальцев на коже. Рэй вылез из душа, вытирая волосы дешевым мотельным полотенцем, и тут же ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя копию своих. Джесси вздрогнул.

 

* * *  
В паре блоков от мотеля была забегаловка «У Денни». Джесси заказал блинчиков и сосиски, Рэй фирменную сковородку из Санта-Фе, которую он нашел очень забавной.  
\- Стремно, что ты не живешь рядом, - произнес Джесси, когда официантка, забрав их заказ, наконец ушла. – Ты мог бы научить меня всяким секретным морпеховским штукам.  
\- Извиняй, я не могу дать тебе пароль от сайта Корпуса, пока я еще в резерве.  
\- Да не, не это. Ну там как удушить кого-нибудь. Или как замочить людей.  
Рэй наклонил голову и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь будешь в Миссури… рядом с Невадой, Миссури, тогда может быть, - Рэй с силой втянул через трубочку свой апельсиновый сок. – Хотя у нас нет фирменного блюда, но зато у нас меньше песка.  
\- Так разве не из-за песка ты здесь?  
\- Ога, но именно из-за него я и не остаюсь. И из-за моей мамы. Она будет по мне скучать, потом еще захочет переехать... А ты родился в Альбукерке? Твои друзья отсюда?  
Джесси втянул воду в соломинку, наблюдая, как она выливается сама собой с другого конца.  
\- У меня их нет. Слишком много наркоты. Слишком мало времени в школе. Ни единого шанса.  
Он не чувствовал себя раздраженным, как обычно, когда начал говорить о своих родителях. Он разгрыз кусочек льда из своей колы. Рэй вытер дорожки воды с обратной стороны стакана. Джесси наблюдал, как капельки скатываются вниз.  
\- Так почему ты еще здесь, Джесси?  
\- Что?  
\- В Нью-Мехико. Если твои родаки с тобой не общаются, твоя девушка, о которой ты рассказывал вчера ночью, умерла, почему ты все еще здесь? Не особо заметно, что у тебя тут настали классные времена.  
Причина была проста – он всегда тут жил и будет жить, пока что-то не ударит его по голове, разбивая его реальность на части, и он не будет знать, как все это собрать воедино. Он смотрел на Рэя и не мог найти слов. В первый раз за долгое время в этом молчании было слишком много ожиданий, а не потому, что в его голове постоянно что-то гудело.   
Официантка поставила их заказ на стол. Рэй попросил острый соус, и она подала ему «Табаско».  
\- Я имел в виду реально острый соус. Я в пустынном Штате, известном своей острой жратвой, или где?  
\- И, кроме того, мы «У Денни», - официантка осуждающе покосилась на Джесси. – Что?  
\- Посмотрю, что можно сделать, - она поморщилась, как будто на ее глазах убили что-то маленькое и мохнатое, просто чтобы им повеселиться.  
\- Не оставлю я ей чаевых, - задумчиво произнес ей вслед Джесси.  
\- И все женщины тебя ненавидят? Потому что я знаю тебя меньше двух суток, а ты уже сумел серьезно взбесить как минимум двоих. Это было бы впечатляюще, если бы не было так печально.  
\- Слушай, это же не моя вина, что такое количество тупых куриц шастают вокруг, - начал было Джесси, когда официанта вернулась (определенно услышав их разговор), неся бутылку местного острого соуса. Рэй отказался попробовать, сказав, что она может быть удовлетворена тем, что отравит только одного из них.  
Когда Рэй наклонился, забирая свои очки, Джесси увидел, что он тоже оставил только половину чаевых. Джесси притворился, что ничего не заметил, изучая отвратительную картинку за спиной Рэя, когда тот водрузил очки на нос.

 

* * *  
Джесси пару минут стоял с ключами в руках, переде тем, как постучать в дверь. Рэй открыл с зубной щеткой во рту и солнечными очками на голове.   
\- Фабыл фто-то? – предположил он, делая приветственный жест в комнату. Джесси услышал, как Рэй сплевывает в раковину в ванной.  
\- Забыл что-то? Или уже соскучился по моей щетке?  
Он все еще держал в руках зубную щетку, когда вернулся в комнату. Джесси тут же ее выхватил.  
\- Просто потому что ты один раз ее использовал, не значит, что теперь она твоя и что какой-то виски-танго придурок может ее поиметь за моей спиной.  
Джесси кинул щетку в сторону Рэя, тот увернулся, и она упала в раковину. Джесси прошел в ванную, Рэй встал, опираясь о косяк. Все это напомнило Джесси времена, когда ему было двенадцать, и отец повез его на перекресток четырех штатов. Он почти забыл это, ровно до того момента, как замер в этой дерьмовой тесной ванне в этом дерьмовом мотеле. Рядом с Рэем.  
Джесси провел рукой по спине Рэя, а другой по ребрам с синяками так, словно касался собственного тела, а не чужого. Все ощущалось острее, все казалось возможным. Рэй придвинулся ближе.   
Они оторвались друг от друга, быстро дыша, стоя кожа к коже.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - произнес Джесси.  
\- Semper Fi, - ответил Рэй.  
Джесси ехал на юг, не так медленно, как ему ощущалось. На дороге мелькали причудливые узоры, слово тени от плохо закрепленного шнура на крыше его автомобиля. К тому времени, когда он добрался до дома, ему стало казаться, что он никуда и не уезжал. Синяки держались дольше, но потом тоже исчезли. Хотел бы он знать, как исчезнуть также, без следа.

 

* * *  
Прошло не так много времени с того момента, как Джесси пытался убить. Двоих. Не особо успешно. Но в тот момент он подумал о Рэе, как все было бы легче, знай он парочку морпеховских трюков. Мужик, в конце концов, умер, от рук старика. И палец Джесси не дрожал на спусковом курке ни минуты.   
Когда Сол стал настаивать, чтобы он покинул город, Джесси разбирали противоречия. Тоже самое происходило и с мистером Уайтом (но только в десять раз хуже). Оба знали, что тот до последнего будет цепляться за это место. Несколько недель назад он клялся, угрожал, просил. Оба застряли тут по своим собственным причинам. Ровно до тех пор, пока Сол не встретился с Джесси.   
На самом деле в глубине души Джесси всегда знал, что однажды он уедет. Ему просто нужно было, чтобы кто-то его подтолкнул. Мистер Уайт поблагодарил его за то, что в этот раз с Джесси не возникло никаких трудностей, а затем повернулся и ушел.  
Джесси думал, что будет ненавидеть мистера Уайта. Какое-то время. Но он также чувствовал, что делает все правильно. Даже когда спасал ему жизнь.   
И когда он уезжал из города в этот раз, он точно знал, куда он отправится. О’кей, он не знал адреса, но был уверен, что ему не потребуется долго бродить по городу до того, как он найдет Рэя.


End file.
